


LuckClan:Lashing Rain

by Petra_Paisley



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/pseuds/Petra_Paisley
Summary: A new pup is born in the new Dawn Island home.She was birthed as storms lashed overhead.Her father is one of the biggest dogs LuckClan has ever seen and the pup takes after her father's size.A old cat in the forest named Timereader who was driven away from her clan belives the pup's birth to be a Omen but not just the birth,But the pup.Timereader's friend named Owldive says she's crazy and gives a prophecy,This pup is no omen...But what is the prophecy? And what is this pup if not a omen?





	1. Chapter 1

LuckClan:

Leader:Spectrumstar:Black with rainbow tail,Clear but not blind eyes,Rainbow wings,She-Cat  
(Pup,Rainpup)

Co-Leader:Amberblaze:Amber-red fur with yellow eyes,Yellow paws with a runny look,Male

Deputy:Spookyshadow:White with black paws and orange eyes,White feathered wings,She-Cat

Medicine Cat:Luckyfern:Silver with glittering fern green eyes,one is clear green with no white parts,paws,ear tips,underbelly,and under tail,Feathered wings,Green swirls on flanks,cheeks,and wings,A Green star on her forehead,white spots down spine,Sparkling stars on her pelt,She-Cat  
(General Magic,Nature Magic)

Featherfall:Pale blue with feathered wings and blue eyes,Tom

Fighters:

Keeneye:Black doberman with tan markings and brown eyes,Male

Stagpelt:Dusty brown with vivid green eyes.

Waterdrop:Blue with pale blue eyes,She-Cat

Dappledsun:Gold with amber eyes,She-Cat

Orangeice:Orange with yellow stripes,Tom

Rippleleaf:Green with shamrock green eyes,Tom

Dancingshadow:Black with purple eyes and pale grey paws,Tom

Lavendersong:Purple-Lilac fur,bright purple eyes,She-Cat

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Yellowfur:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat

Flameforest:Red with green eyes,Tom

Sandpelt:Tan corgi,Brown eyes,Tan feathered wings,Male

Geckozap:Green and brown,Green eye,Tom(Invisibility)

Purplespine:Tan and purple stripe on her spine,Purple eyes,She-Dog (General Powers)

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Soulshock:Pale gold with pink muzzle and amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Plumwhisker:Purple with silver stripes and amber eyes,She-Cat

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat

Fawnleap:Dusty brown with green pale blue eyes,blue spots,She-Cat

Jungletree:Green-ish blue-ish with green eyes,Tom

Rubyglimmer:Red with orange eyes and yellow-red paws,She-Cat

Yarrowroot:Pale yellow with pale gold eyes,Tom

Roseflight:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat  
(General Magic,Invisibility)

Ravenwing:Black with amber eyes,Feathered wings,Tom  
(General Magic,Powerful Unknown Magic,Shadow Magic)

Jaywing:Silver with Dark grey stripes,Feathered wings,White underbelly and chest,Tom  
(Powerful Unknown Magic,General Magic,Water Magic)

Running Scouts:

Blazingsky:Red with blue-ish marks,Blue eyes,Tom

Flaretrail:Red with yellow stripes,Gold eye,Tom

Brightlight:Lilac with bright green eyes and white paws,She-Cat

Daisyshine:Black with white stripes and bright purple-green eyes with lilac spots,She-Cat

Brokenheart:Dark Grey with black stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Icewind:White with blue eyes,Tom

Pineneedle:Brown with green eyes,Tom

Queens:

Fawnleap:Dusty brown with green pale blue eyes,blue spots,She-Cat  
(Kits,Rushingkit,Fallkit,Redkit)

Pups & Kits:

Fallkit:Orange brown with green eyes,Tom

Rushingkit:Blue-brown with blue eyes,She-Kit

Redkit:Red with orange stripes and red-orange eyes,Strangly big,Tom

Rainpup:Black doberman with tan markings and clear but not blind blue eyes,feathered wings,She-Pup

Elders:

Luckysoul:Gold corgi with white markings,feathered wings,One blind blue eye one lime green eye,Bird wings,Male

Rosefeather:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat

Brokensoul:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom

Jayflight:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Blairfur:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Cat

Ghostlily:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Cat

Herbflight:Silver with white stripes and blue eyes,Tom

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A storm raged over head.The nursery was filled a yip.Spectrumstar looked at her pup.The black and tan doberman looked down at there pup.His blue eyes sparked with joy.It was a little she-pup."She's lovely..." Keeneye whispered.Spectrumstar purred,"Yes,She's lovely." She meowed.Luckysoul stared at the pup with joy flaring in his eyes.He was so happy to have such a great grand-pup."It's raining very hard...To bad she had to be born in such weather..." Rosefeather mewed."Actually,It gives me a idea for her name...Rainpup..." Spectrumstar said.Keeneye smiled.Rosefeather put out her paw and held it over the pup.The pup grabbed it."How sweet." Jaywing said.Rainpup looked at Jaywing as he said that with unblinking eyes. Jaywing shivered and shifted his gaze.They weren't on the island they had been on.They were on the Dawn Island,They had moved there after the other Island home had collapsed.By the Dawn Sea and the Dawn Falls was there new home.The water almost always shimmered gold or clear blue.It was the perfect place...The perfect home.Fawnleap was beside Spectrumstar.Her kits Redkit,Rushingkit,and Fallkit were all snuggled together."They'll be okay..." Fawnleap told herself looking at the healthy kits.Soon these kits and pup would leave the Nursery to explore the outdoors and camp,It was only a six moons away and Keeneye would be the father of an apprentice...He was worried he wouldn't do a good job protecting her,But that wasn't his concern now as they sat and waited for the rain to stop.  
  



	2. Rainy Blessing

"Rainpup! I'm gonna get you!" Redkit called."GAH!" She barked sprinting across camp as he chased her down through the thin grass.The falls rushed in her ear.She scampered up the flat walking slope that she had to climb to get to the tunnels.It was like the old camp she had heard of that was now known as the Desert Mountain what used to be known as the Misty Mountain.She raced into the tunnel mouth.She remembered her Grandpaw say that these tunnels were the EXACT same as the Desert Mountain's were! Redkit's paws slammed on the rocky ground behind her.She twisted around and now both Redkit and her mom were chasing her.She leaped off the ledge and into the water below the water fall.The others followed, Phasing through the waterfall and plummeting three fox-lengths into the water pool.She then swam to shore and ran into the woods.Spectrumstar was now running full speed.Rainpup was zooming out of camp now.Rainpup then fell into a old cat with matted fur and gnarled teeth.She squeaked and ran back to Spectrumstar who paused."Who are you..." She said lowly to the old cat.She lowered her head and hissed."THAT PUP!!! IT'LL BRING NO GOOD!! IT'S BIRTH IS A OMEN!!! IT'S A OMEN!!!" The cat said freaking out."Don't mind Timereader," Another voice said."I'm Owldive,He's Timereader,We were cast out by our clan many moons ago," He said."THAT PUP WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE BORN!!" Timereader yowled his eyes shifted crazily."Nonsense..." Owldive's calm voice echoed as she lowered her head to Rainpup."Not a omen,But a Blessing." She mewed."What do you mean?" Spectrumstar meowed slowly."A prophecy for the young one,The pup." She meowed."I was told long ago." She meowed."The Storm god who's not bitter,A mortal pup will fit her,She shall spread her light,Throughout her clan with no fight,The loyalest of souls they call her,To be one carved in gold That'll be her," She said the prophecy."What does that mean?" Rainpup yipped."It means you are the Storm God,One who's very loyal and worshiped," She meowed.She slunk back into the forest with Timereader following quickly.


	3. A Time Of Thinking

Rainpup fell asleep on a warm boulder.Memories had been flooding back to her of the days when she was a god.She remembered endless hunting and how to control the weather.She was exhausted from practicing weather alone.She never told anyone about her practice or her memories.Luckyfern walked over to the young pup."Mind if I sit with you?" She asked. She jolted up."Sure,It's not my rock,It's everyone's rock." The pup said simply.Rainpup was flopped down like a pancake on the warm rock overlooking the waterfall.Luckyfern laid down next to her with delight."You seem pretty tired." She said."I am," Rainpup replied."Soon you'll be an apprentice," Luckyfern mewed."I don't wanna be though,I wanna stay a pup forever,But no body would let that happen,I know I can't stay one forever I just wish there was a way," She meowed."Hmm Well if you become a elder like Luckysoul one day you'll just lay around and do nothing!" Luckyfern giggled.Luckysoul was by the prey pile exchanging words with Rosefeather.Roseflight was on the other side of camp cleaning up Cloverleaf and there son Ravenwing.Jaywing was talking to Plumwhisker and Spookyshadow was sending out patrols. How she wished to be a god again.She was known The Storm God but she was also forever a pup in that form.She never grew old and she lived among StarClan who had always liked her. She was now restless to be hunting again and practicing,Sending storms to and fro.Now she laid down silently as cats bustled around her.While they hunted she watched."The year has been good to us." Luckyfern said."Yes." Rainpup said.She wanted it to last this way forever. But she knew it couldn't.She closed her eyes drearily and fell asleep.


	4. A Godly Apprentice

LuckClan:

Leader:Spectrumstar:Black with rainbow tail,Clear but not blind eyes,Rainbow wings,She-Cat

Co-Leader:Amberblaze:Amber-red fur with yellow eyes,Yellow paws with a runny look,Male

Deputy:Spookyshadow:White with black paws and orange eyes,White feathered wings,She-Cat

Medicine Cat:Luckyfern:Silver with glittering fern green eyes,one is clear green with no white parts,paws,ear tips,underbelly,and under tail,Feathered wings,Green swirls on flanks,cheeks,and wings,A Green star on her forehead,white spots down spine,Sparkling stars on her pelt,She-Cat  
(General Magic,Nature Magic)

Featherfall:Pale blue with feathered wings and blue eyes,Tom

Fighters:

Keeneye:Black doberman with tan markings and brown eyes,Male

Stagpelt:Dusty brown with vivid green eyes.

Waterdrop:Blue with pale blue eyes,She-Cat

Dappledsun:Gold with amber eyes,She-Cat

Orangeice:Orange with yellow stripes,Tom

Rippleleaf:Green with shamrock green eyes,Tom

Dancingshadow:Black with purple eyes and pale grey paws,Tom

Lavendersong:Purple-Lilac fur,bright purple eyes,She-Cat

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat  
(Apprentice:Fallpaw)

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Yellowfur:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat

Flameforest:Red with green eyes,Tom

Sandpelt:Tan corgi,Brown eyes,Tan feathered wings,Male

Geckozap:Green and brown,Green eye,Tom(Invisibility)

Purplespine:Tan and purple stripe on her spine,Purple eyes,She-Dog (General Powers)  
(Apprentice:Rainpaw)

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Soulshock:Pale gold with pink muzzle and amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Plumwhisker:Purple with silver stripes and amber eyes,She-Cat  
(Apprentice:Redpaw)

Windymeadow:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Dog

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat

Fawnleap:Dusty brown with green pale blue eyes,blue spots,She-Cat

Jungletree:Green-ish blue-ish with green eyes,Tom  
(Apprentice:Rushingpaw)

Rubyglimmer:Red with orange eyes and yellow-red paws,She-Cat

Yarrowroot:Pale yellow with pale gold eyes,Tom

Roseflight:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat  
(General Magic,Invisibility)

Ravenwing:Black with amber eyes,Feathered wings,Tom  
(General Magic,Powerful Unknown Magic,Shadow Magic)

Jaywing:Silver with Dark grey stripes,Feathered wings,White underbelly and chest,Tom  
(Powerful Unknown Magic,General Magic,Water Magic)

Fawnleap:Dusty brown with green pale blue eyes,blue spots,She-Cat

Running Scouts:

Blazingsky:Red with blue-ish marks,Blue eyes,Tom

Flaretrail:Red with yellow stripes,Gold eye,Tom

Brightlight:Lilac with bright green eyes and white paws,She-Cat

Daisyshine:Black with white stripes and bright purple-green eyes with lilac spots,She-Cat

Brokenheart:Dark Grey with black stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Icewind:White with blue eyes,Tom

Pineneedle:Brown with green eyes,Tom

Apprentices:

Fallpaw:Orange brown with green eyes,Tom

Rushingpaw:Blue-brown with blue eyes,She-Cat

Redpaw:Red with orange stripes and red-orange eyes,Strangly big,Tom

Rainpaw:Black doberman with tan markings and clear but not blind blue eyes,feathered wings,She-Dog

Elders:

Luckysoul:Gold corgi with white markings,feathered wings,One blind blue eye one lime green eye,Bird wings,Male

Rosefeather:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat

Brokensoul:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom

Jayflight:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Blairfur:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Cat

Ghostlily:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Cat

Herbflight:Silver with white stripes and blue eyes,Tom

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rainpup stared up at the rock as her mother waited for cats to gather around.Rainpup was beside her father."Fallkit,From this day forward,Your name shall be Fallpaw," She turned to "Runningwind,I hope you shall share your bravery and knowledge with this young apprentice." She nodded."Rushingkit,Your name from now on shall be Rushingpaw," She looked at Jungletree."Jungletree,Teach this apprentice your skills and honor-bound loyalty!" She meowed and turned to Redkit."Redkit from now untill your warrior name is given,you shall be Redpaw," She shifted her gaze to her friend Plumwhisker."Plumwhisker,Share you knowledge of all hunting and chasing with him," She then turned to Rainpup."Rainpup, From now untill you recieve your warrior name,You shall be Rainpaw!" She turned and looked at her beloved sister Purplespine."Purplespine,I trust you to share your bravery and loyalty with my young daughter,She's the fastest dog in the clan,She'll outrun anything easily,Teach her how to make swift attacks." She meowed and leaped off the boulder that was called the Summit Stone.She licked her pups forehead.

Rainpaw leaped over a log and darted after Purplespine.She got to race with her Auntie! All over the clan territory! She felt the thought of a god pang in her head for one second that this was not her family.That's when she remembered her mission.Lionstar told her,"Storm God, You must recieve a clan name and have a family to go by,We shall send you to one of the most perfect families,Luckysoul's family.There you will find your mom as one of Luckysoul's pups,Such as one of the eight he had.Then recieve your name and die mortally,then you can be god again." He had told her."God affairs." She muttered silently under her breath.Rainpaw looked ahead and leaped over another boulder.She skidded to a hault and huffed.Her muscles were tired.The forest was mostly regular oak trees with the exception of birch trees and many pine trees and ever greens stood tall."There'll be good hunting here," Purplespine huffed.Rainpaw nodded as she looked around.Old brown descarded pine needles scattered across the ground.Timereader appeared out of the darkness of the trees."My mistake for earlier my goddess," Timereader bowed.Rainpaw said nothing but looked at Timereader."Oh and you mustn't be upset!" She scrabbled her legs on the ground trying to maintain balance on her shaky feet.Pine needles flung onto Rainpaw's pelt.Rainpaw simply shook them off and stood taller."You are of pure blood!" Timereader yelped and bowed to Rainpaw who stood there silently."Your camp is by a waterfall,Correct! Yet surrounded by trees? Am I wrong?" Timereader muttered."Your not wrong," Purplespine said for Rainpaw."Oh! I must get going." Timereader said as Owldive called for her.She scrambled into the trees.Rainpaw blinked. "She's truly strange," Rainpaw said.Rainpaw then faced forward.She was ready to just head back to camp.

 


	5. Deer Catch

Rainpaw had learned,or re-learned,lots of moves.She was out hunting with Redpaw,Icewind, Jungletree,Yarrowroot,and Windymeadow.She whipped her head around."Hrm," She sighed as she crept into the brush.Redpaw and the others followed her silently.Three deer stood in the meadow,Grazing."Alright,I can take down at least one but...Icewind,Loop back to camp and get my dad,Your fast!" She said."Aren't you faster?" He growled."Don't argue with me!" She whispered.He tore off the other direction.

Keeneye glanced hunger filled at the deer,ready to spring.His daughter was beside him. Redpaw,Jungletree and Windymeadow were on the other side.The three would take down one,Rainpaw would take one down and Keeneye would take one down.Rainpaw sprang into the air and flapped her wings for leverage.That's when the other three burst out and grasped parts of the deer.Scouts hid in the trees ready to help bring them down and carry them back. Keeneye leaped at his deer and Rainpaw latched on ones back.She bit deep into it's neck.It flung about.She flipped over and dug her claws in it's chest and bit on it's throat.It's prancing stopped and the baying noises silenced.Her deer was dead.Keeneye's deer was now being drug by the scouts.Keeneye finished helping the other three take it down.


	6. Chapter 6

Three deer flopped into the fresh kill pile.Cats grinned at the big game.Spectrumstar came over to her mate and her pup."What a good catch!" She told them."Rainpaw found them," Keeneye said.Redpaw's chest was fluffed out."Well we all contributed to the catch,If one cat wasn't there we'd never have taken down all three." She said.Spectrumstar smiled at her little pup with pride.Rainpaw yawned and padded over to the Apprentice's den.She flopped down in her bed.She closed her tired eyes and fell asleep.

"Good afternoon Storm Goddess!" Lionstar said as she blinked her eyes open in StarClan."Just Rainpaw is fine." She said shaking off the sleepy feeling."Am I dead yet?" She asked."Nope! Just asleep!" Lionstar replied."And seems like you've found a name!" He smirked."Yes so I have." She murmured as she walked the familiar fields of StarClan."Now they are of gods and goddesses your family is!" Redclaw said."I know," She huffed and flopped down."What's wrong?" Lionstar asked."I'm tired of a mortal body...I have feelings for the family but I want to be a god again!" She whined."Well as soon as you get your warrior name!" Redcalw chuckled."Yes..." She sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Redpaw had reminded Rainpaw so much of Redclaw.He stuck out among the rest of the clan to her as an equal.He was brave enough to be an equal in her eyes.Rainpaw was slashing through the leaves.Timereader appeared in front of Rainpaw."Your first prophecy...You will tell the clan tonight..." She said briefly and hurried away.Rainpaw looked at the strange she cat with curiosity.

Rainpaw raced into camp with a mouse in her jaws.She then slammed on her heels.She turned to her mothers den.She walked up to the entrance."Mother,I..." She murmured but paused."Yes?" Spectrumstar said."Where the jungles clash with the Dawn...That's the place." She murmured."Huh?" Spectrumstar looked confused.Rainpaw then swept away from the area.

Rainstorm,that was her warrior name,now she raced in StarClan,Where the wind would carry her through the fields.She began to sing,"I'm Rainstorm the Storm Goddess! I will wash your mortal body away! Take shelter and caution for the winds always shift,Each corner I shall be to sweep my storms!"


End file.
